1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnostic apparatus for abnormalities in an image recognition system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image recognition systems are used in various fields. For example, they are mounted in vehicles to assist the safe cruising of the vehicles or are mounted in industrial robots to play important roles in automatic control of the robots. Below, the invention will be explained with reference to the example of an image recognition system mounted in a vehicle.
Image recognition systems mounted in vehicles are used to recognize the cruising environment in front of the vehicles or to measure the range to or azimuth of obstacles in front of the vehicles. In this case, an image input unit (camera) and image recognition unit (image recognition sensor) are essential for such image recognition systems.
Note that an image recognition sensor is also utilized as a hybrid sensor combined with milliwave or other radar used to assist vehicle cruising. Further, an image recognition sensor is also utilized as part of other control devices, for example, the automatic cruise control systems of vehicles similarly used to assist vehicle cruising.
Summarizing the problems to be solved by the invention, when certain components of the image input unit (camera) and image recognition unit, in particular the image input unit and the cable (normally an 8-bit cable) for connecting this with the image recognition unit, are mounted in a vehicle, they are subject to extremely harsh usage environments. Therefore, the probability of faults occurring the image input unit and cable becomes higher. This being the case, the problem arises that when the image recognition system is used for assisting vehicle cruising, the safety of the cruising vehicle is liable to be impaired by such faults or other abnormalities.
For example, the above problem may arise when for example one or more cords in the above 8-bit cable breaks, when there is pixel burn in the image sensor of the image input unit (camera), etc.